crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Long-Earth Multiverse
=Worlds of the Long-Earth= Earth-East of the Long-Earth Ice-Belt Eastern-arm *Earth-East 1 (east-arm start) *Earth-East 2 *Earth-East 3 *Earths-East 4-37 *Earth-East 38 *Earths-East 39-29,999 *Earth-East 30,000 *Earths-East 30,001-35,999 *Earth-East 36,000 (east-arm end) Unknown World-Belts *Earth-East 2,201,749 *Earth-East 2,217,643 (The East Gap) Joker-World *Earth-East 8,616,289 *Earth-East 20,000,000 Earth-West of the Long-Earth Ice-Belt Western-arm *Earth-West 1 (west-arm start of the Ice-Belt) *Earth-West 2 *Earth-West 3 *Earth-West 4 *Earth-West 5 *Earth-West 6-9 *Earth-West 10 *Earth-West 11 *Earths-West 12-16 *Earth-West 17 *Earths-West 18-26 *Earth-West 27 *Earth-West 28 *Earths-West 29 and 30 *Earth-West 31 *Earths-West 32-729 *Earth-West 730 *Earths-West 731-2,499 *Earth-West 2,500 *Earths-West 2,501-2,999 *Earth-West 3,000 *Earths-West 3,001-20,812 *Earth-West 20,813 *Earths-West 20,814-33,156 *Earth-West 33,157 *Earths-West 33,158-35,999 *Earth-West 36,000 (west-arm end of the Ice-Belt) Mine-Belt *Earth-West 36,001 (start of the Mine-Belt) *Earths-West 36,002-70,593 *Earth-West 70,594 *Earths-West 70,595-80,427 *Earth-West 80,428 Joker-World *Earths-West 80,429-99,998 *Earth-West 99,999 (end of the Mine-Belt) Corn-Belt *Earth-West 100,000 (Good-Old Hundred-K) (start) *Earth-West 101,752 (New Scarsdale) *Earth-West 101,753 *Earth-West 101,754 (Reboot) *Earth-West 110,719 Joker-World *Earth-West 121,058 (The Cueball) Joker-World *Earth-West 127,487 Joker-World *Earth-West 139,171 *Earth-West 141,759 Joker-World *Earth-West 150,673 (Four Waters City) *Earth-West 191,248 Joker-World *Earth-West 389,413 *Earth-West 460,000 (end) Unknown World-Belt *Earth-West 485,671 Joker-World *Earth-West 831,264 Joker-World *Earth-West 1,176,865 Diamond-World Valhallan-Belt *'Tethys-Belt' **Earth-West 1,200,000 (Tethys-Belt/Valhallan-Belt approximate start) **Earth-West 1,217,754 **Earth-West 1,217,755 **Earth-West 1,217,756 (New Springfield) **Earth-West 1,217,560 **Earth-West 1,300,000 (Tethys-Belt approximate end) *'Folkvangr-Belt' **Earth-West 1,300,001 (Folkvangr-Belt approximate start) **Earth-West 1,349,877 Diamond-World **Earth-West 1,400,413 (Valhalla) **Earth-West 1,500,538 (Happy Landings) **Earth-West 1,520,000 (Folkvangr-Belt approximate end) *'Venus-Belt' **Earth-West 1,520,001 (Venus-Belt approximate start) **Earth-West 1,520,875 **Earth-West 1,617,498 (Rectangles) Joker-World **Earth-West 1,617,524 (Beagle homeworld) Joker-World **Earth-West 1,650,000 (Venus-Belt/Valhallan-Belt approximate end) Unknown World-Belts *Earth-West 2,217,643 (GapSpace) *Earth-West 2,217,644 (The West Gap) Joker-World *Earth-West 2,217,645 (Star-City) *Earth-West 17,297,031 First Scum-Belt *Earth-West 30,000,000 (approximate start) *Earth-West 34,999,999 (approximate end) Pangean-Belt *Earth-West 35,000,000 (approximate start of the Pangean-Belt) *Earths-West 35,000,001-35,693,561 *Earth-West 35,693,562 *Earths-West 35,693,563-49,999,999 *Earth-West 50,000,000 (approximate end of the Pangean-Belt) Second Scum-Belt *Earth-West 50,000,001 (approximate start) *Earth-West 99,999,999 (approximate end) Cnidarian-Belt *Earth-West 100,000,000 (approximate start of the Cnidarian-Belt) *Earths-West 100,000,001-102,453,653 *Earth-West 102,453,654 *Earths-West 102,453,655-109,999,999 *Earth-West 110,000,000 (approximate end of the Cnidarian-Belt) Third Scum-Belt *Earth-West 110,000,001 (approximate start) *Earth-West 129,999,999 (approximate end) First Anaerobic-Belt *Earth-West 130,000,000 (approximate start of the First Anaerobic-Belt) *Earths-West 130,000,001-161,753,427 *Earth-West 161,753,428 *Earths-West 161,753,429-164,999,999 *Earth-West 165,000,000 (approximate end of the First Anaerobic-Belt) Fourth Scum-Belt *Earth-West 165,000,001 (approximate start) *'Traverser-Belt' **Earth-West 174,800,000 (Traverser-Belt approximate start) **Earth-West 174,827,918 (Traverser homeworld) **Earth-West 175,200,000 (Fourth Scum-Belt/Traverser-Belt approximate end) Bonsai-Belt *Earth-West 175,200,001 (approximate start) *Earth-West 182,498,761 *Earth-West 182,674,101 (Planet Napoleon) *Earth-West 190,000,000 (approximate end) Fifth Scum-Belt *Earth-West 190,000,001 (approximate start) *Earth-West 199,999,999 (approximate end) Second Anaerobic-Belt *Earth-West 200,000,000 (approximate start of the Second Anaerobic-Belt) *Earths-West 200,000,001-209,999,999 *Earth-West 210,000,000 *Earths-West 210,000,001-219,999,999 *Earth-West 220,000,000 (approximate end of the Second Anaerobic-Belt) Unknown World-Belt *Multiple Gaps Joker-Worlds *Earth-West 239,471,211 (Karakal) *Earth-West 247,830,855 (Earth-Moon) Joker-World *Earth-West 250,000,000 (Good-Old Quarter-Billion) Landmarks of the Long-Earth World-Belts *'Unknown Earth-East World-Belts': An unknown and unclassified broad band of Long-Earth belts going from Earth-East 36,001 all the way until Earth-East 20,000,000 and beyond. *'Ice-Belt': Spans from Earth-East 36,000 to Earth-West 36,000. Home a band of Terra-iterations either in an Ice-Age or more mild interglacial worlds like the Datum-Earth. Contains the Datum-Earth, home-world of humanity and central-world of the Long-Earth, and is the only World-Belt stretching through both the east and the west of the Long-Earth. *'Mine-Belt': Spans Earth-West 36,001 to Earth-West 99,999. A moderately-small band of arid worlds abundant with minerals that are much more rare on the Datum, but they lack enough timber for building towns or a colony. *'Corn-Belt': Spans Earth-West 100,000 to Earth-West 460,000. *'Unknown Post-Corn World-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 460,001 to Earth-West 1,199,999. *'Valhallan-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,200,000 to Earth-West 1,650,000. **'Tethys-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,200,000 to Earth-West 1,300,000. A band of Long-Earths where the lands of Mesoamerica do not exist to connect the continents of North-America and South-America, named after the ancient Tethys Sea of the Datum-Earth. There is a continuous waterway stretching around the worlds of this belt, making these Earths much warmer and allowing the treeline to reach from pole to pole. **'Folkvangr-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,300,001 to Earth-West 1,520,000. **'Venus-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 1,520,001 to Earth-West 1,650,000. *'Unknown Post-Valhallan World-Belts': An unknown and unclassified group of Long-Earth belts spanning approximately Earth-West 1,650,001 to Earth-West 29,999,999. *'First Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 30,000,000 to Earth-West 34,999,999. *'Pangean-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 35,000,000 to Earth-West 50,000,000. *'Second Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 50,000,001 to Earth-West 99,999,999. *'Cnidarian-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 100,000,000 to Earth-West 110,000,000. *'Third Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 110,000,001 to Earth-West 129,999,999 *'First Anaerobic-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 130,000,000 to Earth-West 165,000,000. *'Fourth Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 165,000,001 to Earth-West 175,200,000. *'Traverser-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 174,800,000 to Earth-West 175,200,000. *'Bonsai-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 175,200,001 to Earth-West 190,000,000. *'Fifth Scum-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 190,000,001 to Earth-West 199,999,999. *'Second Anaerobic-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 200,000,000 to Earth-West 220,000,000. *'Unknown Post-Anaerobic World-Belt': Spans from Earth-West 220,000,001 to Earth-West 250,000,000 and beyond. Unique worlds *'Joker-Worlds': Weird and very abnormal worlds that stand apart from their usual neighbors, generally inhospitable or hostile to normal life. *'Diamond-Worlds': Unusual worlds with unique attractions and very accommodating to normal lifeforms. World tiers *'Low-Earth': *'Median-Plateau': *'High-Meggers': Category:Long-Earth Multiverse